An Eye For An Eye
by irmak
Summary: Cassidy likes his dreams better than his life. Because he shares them with Lilly. A disturbed LillyBeaver fic. Enjoy!


"Oh, come on, Beav! It's child's play, you can do it."

Her voice is exactly like he remembers. Is he really smelling cinnamon? Her silky hair is covering her beautiful face. He doesn't need to see her big blue eyes or her soft, wet lips. It's as if she never left. Cassidy looks around and finds himself in _her_ bedroom, on _her_ bed. She slowly approaches, climbs on to the bed and licks her lips seductively as she kneels on all fours.

"My eager Beaver..." Her hand reaches to his face and slowly snakes its way down. "_Beav_..." She literally purrs. "_Cassidy_. You can do it. For me. _Please_?" She touches the fabric covering his crotch and he shivers with pleasure. "Pretty please?"

"I...I..." Cassidy realises that he hasn't been breathing for minutes now.

She unzips his pants and reaches inside to touch him.

"_Ohmygod_!" He closes his eyes. Fingers trembling, he grips the starched, white fabric of her bed sheet, the sweat from his palms quickly soaking the material. His mouth is dry and when he swallows, the back of his throat pinches with discomfort. But she pulls back so quickly that he moans deeply with frustration.

"You missed this, didn't you? You missed me. Of course, you did, _lover_." She crawls slowly towards him and now their faces are aligned, their noses almost grazing, her mouth only inches away from his. "You want more? You know what to do." She parts her lips slightly and lowers her mouth to meet his. It's only a kiss, but for Cassidy, it's the most sexually charged experience he's ever had.

He never got over her. She's unforgettable.

"You know what to do."

She slowly vanishes into air and Cassidy open his eyes, her name on his lips. "Lilly..." he whispers into the darkness of his room.

---

Cassidy couldn't sleep rest of the night. And right now, in the middle of the day, he's thinking how pathetic it is to have a dream as the highlight of his week. But what a dream it was.

He doesn't notice when Logan and Dick noisily sit down next to him. Some time later, he hears Dick's voice, again telling made up stories. "Dude, she totally forced herself on me. You know me, I can't take the begging."

Logan laughs a little. "Yeah, right, man. So, really, was she drunk or high?"

"No, man, I swear!"

"Whatever." Logan points at Cassidy. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Couldn't find your crochet this morning?"

While Logan and Dick burst into laughter, Cassidy doesn't even smile. Not that he's pissed or feeling humiliated, but he's still under Lilly's effect._ If I had done what she asked, _he thinks, _would she really have kept her promise?_

"Hey, man, you OK?" Logan finally shows some real interest. Cassidy manages to smile a little this time. Yes, Logan Echolls can be a jackass and a trouble-maker but when push comes to shove, unlike his own brother, he actually does give a damn. He's not as bad as everybody else thinks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about..." Cassidy can't find anything good to say, but luckily for him, Dick comes to his rescue with another not-funny gay joke.

"Thinking about which guy you'll fantasize about tonight, right?" Dick looks at Logan, expecting some back up, but Logan only shrugs his shoulders and gets up to leave. "What? _What_? You didn't like it?" Dick quickly follows Logan, like a little puppy.

Cassidy watches them go, wondering if Lilly will pay him another visit tonight.

---

This time, they are in one of the classrooms. Lilly is sitting on the teacher's desk, swinging her legs seductively. She's hypnotic and Cassidy can't take his eyes off her.

"You know, I really like it when my _man_ pushes my buttons." He cannot understand how she can sound so sexy. It's not just because he's dreaming. No, she'd always been this tempting. "And I like it even more when he forces me to do... _stuff_."

"Like what?" Cassidy can't believe how tense and husky his voice is. 

"You said you'd decide if I visit again, right?" She half smiles, which drives Cassidy mad.

"Right," he mutters under his breath.

Lilly jumps down to the floor and Cassidy finally notices her Catholic schoolgirl outfit. A tight shirt and an ever tighter -and way shorter- skirt. She looks too darn fragile with her ponytail, and yet you can see the fire in her eyes. 

"You wanted to force me. An eye for an eye." She pauses for a moment, then goes and sits on Cassidy's lap. "I _like_ it."

Lilly wraps her arms around his neck. "I used to blow your mind, didn't I?" she asks all so cocky.

"You were my first, Lilly, and my last." Cassidy whispers into her ear.

It was always complicated with Lilly. She loved being the teacher, being his first. But she liked it when he showed a little iniative; liked it a lot more than she expected. Soon, she craved him taking control.

You might not have expected it from good, old Beaver, but boy; could he take control.

"Cassidy..." She starts licking his neck and suddenly they're both naked. "Like what you see?"

"I always do." He roughly grabs her face and plants a kiss on her lips.

"Beav!" Lilly sighs, her big blue eyes widening in mock surprise. Then, her expression goes back to its usual seductive smile. "You want me to beg, right?"

"Yes." Cassidy hisses, his hands now on her soft breasts, pinching her nipples.

Lilly closes her eyes to enjoy the rough movement of Cassidy's fingers. "You want me to beg you for your mercy?"

"Yes." He puts his mouth on her soft flesh, biting and devouring her brown nipples. Lilly brings the animal in him out.

She takes his cock into her hands, pumping harder and harder every time. "You want to hurt me?"

"YES!" Cassidy comes like there's no tomorrow.

"Do it, Beav. Do it for me."

When Cassidy wakes up, he notices he's covered with sweat and semen. Lilly was with him indeed. He lets out a tired groan, but he's smiling. "I'll do it Lilly. An eye for an eye."

---

"What the hell?"

Logan plunges into the motel room. He again lacks of planning, ignoring the importance of a stakeout and taking so many dumb risks that they would end his life one day. But he can't take his time and wait and think when it comes to Veronica.

At first, he can't see anything but his eyes quickly adjust to the darkness. Then, he sees a figure, lying still on the bed. Tears start running down his face. "Veronica?" His voice wavers and it's more of a plea than a question.

He can see her now. Veronica Mars is lying on a bed in a Camelot Motel room -considering her luck it's probably the one where her mother fucked Jake Kane- in the middle of a pool of blood. Logan falls down on his knees, hugs Veronica, ignoring the blood slowly oozing from her head. "Please, God, no. _Veronica_?"

"L...Logan?" With the sound of her voice, hope returns.

"Veronica? Oh, God, Veronica! Don't die, please, don't die."

"If you let me breath, I won't."

"But...but you've lost so much blood. I gotta get you to the hospital." Her shirt is drenched in blood.

"It's not mine, Logan. It's -"

Suddenly someone turns the light on, and Logan fears for both of their lives. When he sees Cassidy, he feels a sudden surge of relief; it doesn't last long. His eyes move from Cassidy's bleeding arms, which have been cut many times, to his hand which is holding a gun.

"Beaver?" Logan is shocked. Cassidy is the last person he was expecting to see.

Cassidy gives him a half-smile and points the gun at him. "She shouldn't be here. But that nosy bitch has to know everything!"

"What the fuck did you do?" Logan is yelling now, but he still hasn't let go of Veronica.

Cassidy looks at him; with eyes red from tears and confusion, Logan looks like he's seen a ghost. _And this boy is supposed to be the king of Neptune High? Stupid 09ers, worshiping an unstable Echolls and the basketcase Kane kid._

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Cassidy? Why are you doing this?"

Cassidy tilts his head slowly to the right, smiling wholeheartedly. "Because Lilly wants me to." This was the only answer that could shut Logan up. He blinks a few times with his mouth open and then Cassidy raises the gun and shoots.

And suddenly the room is showered with blood.

---

"I'm impressed, lover." Lilly looks more beautiful than ever. There's no one around, just them and a white mist that covers it all. She lowers her head and kisses Cassidy softly.

"I was already dead after you, Lilly. Now I have you. We'll be together forever."

That makes Lilly laugh and laugh. Cassidy looks at her with unamused eyes. What was so funny about his words?

"Ah, Beav, you're overestimating yourself! Aaanyway. Nice to have you here. Gotta go now."

Cassidy grabs her arms just before she leaves. "Where?"

"See this?" Lilly points at a figure that can be hardly seen. The mist slowly parts and Cassidy sees Meg standing there. Suddenly she disappears again, like she never existed. "Gotta go. I have a very important bus crash to mess with. Later, lover."

As Lilly walks away, Cassidy realises he doesn't have the strength to follow her. He's way too tired. There is a hint of cinnamon in the air, then he closes his eyes and never opens them ever again.


End file.
